Happy Birthday, Bonnie-Kun!
by LittleBrotherSocket
Summary: It's Bonnie-Kun's birthday, but the gang doesn't have time to throw a proper party! What will they do? I don't know, but I bet they wish they had more than one night... Five, maybe.
**So, I wrote this for the fabulous Bonnie-Kun's birthday, but I didn't finish it in time. Hehe. Soo, here's a super late birthday fic for the one and only Bonnie-Kun! Yay! *throws much confetti***

* * *

"Kenta! Madoka!" Gingka burst through the door of the Beyblade repair shop, the bell swinging and ringing as his shoes clapped against the tile. The lobby was empty. He stopped, hunching over, panting.

"Gingka?" Madoka's voice climbed up from the basement. "Is that you?"

"Madoka!" He caught his breath, and took up the chase again, spiraling down the stairs, running his hand along the railing. "Madoka—Oof!" He tripped on the final step, his face hitting the floor. "Owww…"

Not bothering to look up from her work, Madoka sighed. "Gingka, what are you doing?"

He pushed himself to his feet. "It's Bonnie-Kun's birthday!" Pulling his phone from his pocket, he showed her the screen.

 _Hyoma: Hey, Gingka. You know my friend Bonnie? It's her birthday today! I'm coming down to hang out with her today, so I thought maybe we could throw her a party or something to surprise her! Whaddya think?_

Madoka set down her tools and removed her goggles. "It's her birthday?"

"Yeah! We should totally do something!"

"For sure!" She stood up, "What should we do? I've got some party stuff in my room, but it's all left-over from that Christmas party."

"Eh." Ginka rubbed his chin. "That's not super birthday-ish, is it?"

"Well, what else do we have? Hyoma will be here in a few hours. That's not enough time to go shopping, make food, decorate, get gifts, blow up balloons…"

As Madoka went on, Gingka glanced around the room. "Hm..." His gaze fell on a giant stuffed bear in the corner of the room. "I've got it!"

Madoka was still rambling. "…and put together a playlist, not to mention coming up with an idea in the first place, then we'd have to—"

"Madoka!" He grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes. "I've got an idea."

The bell above the shop door rang.

"She's coming!" Gingka yelled.

Feet shuffled as everyone rushed to their places. After shutting the lights off, Gingka rushed to his place behind the sofa.

"Hello?" a voice called down the steps. "Is anyone here?" The sound of shoe against metal echoed as Bonnie-Kun made her way to the basement. She adjusted her glasses as her green eyes scanned the room, squinting to see in the darkness.

She shrugged. "That's funny." She pulled out her tablet to check her messages. "Hyoma definitely told me to come here. I wonder where he—"

Suddenly, out of the darkness, came the sound of a music box.

She froze, pressing herself against the railing. "Hello? Is someone there?"

No one answered. The tune of the music box plunked away as she stood, staring into the shadows. "Okay… That's creepy."

"Hello?"

"Ah!" She jumped.

The voice was muffled and blurred. "Hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." The voice didn't sound natural. "Now, I know there have been rumors about this place and what happened here, but I assure you…" It sounded like an old record, or a recording machine, or something. "…I assure you that nothing bad will happe—"

"Gingky," someone whispered, "that's not how it goes! Give me that."

"No!" someone else hissed. "This was my idea, so _I_ get to do this!"

"Wait…" Bonnie-Kun relaxed her grip on the railing. "Is that…?"

"Oh, crap," came another voice. "Uh…"

The light came on.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

Bonnie-Kun squinted, shielding her eyes from the bright light. When she moved her arm, her jaw dropped. "You guys…"

The room was all decorated with streamers and tablecloths and spiderwebs. There was pizza on the table, as well as cake with strawberries. Everyone was there—the whole crew—dressed with fox ears and bow ties and "Let's eat!" bibs. Their faces were painted to match their costumes.

Before Bonnie-Kun could say anything else, someone shoved something on her head. It was a pair of blue rabbit ears. She looked around at everyone, speechless.

"Happy birthday, Bonnie-Kun!" Hyoma walked up and hugged her, smiling.

She smiled. "Hyoma!"

He stepped back, and she looked up at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, a pink scarf, and pink fingerless gloves. His face was painted white with scars, and he had white ears on his head.

She chuckled. "Mangle, right?"

He grinned, poking out two fingers. "Hehe. Yeah." He held out his hand. "Now, come on! This is a party! Let's have fun!"

The sound of the music box faded away, replaced by the beastly tune of "Splash Free."

Bonnie-Kun laughed, danced, and ate pizza all the night. It was glorious.

Needless to say, she had one of the best birthdays ever.

* * *

 **Happy birthday, my wonderful Bonnie-Kun! Never stop writing. Love you!**

 **God bless!**

 **-LittleBrotherSocket**


End file.
